Everything's gonna be alright'
by jasonismyfreepass
Summary: Elizabeth is in for a surprise.


'Everything's gonna be alright'

Elizabeth sat in Kelly Lee's office, staring at her long time friend and doctor as she told her the results of the tests that had been run on her the night before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

"Are you sure? This is conclusive?"

"I'm afraid so, sweetie? Do you want me to ask Lucky to come in?" Kelly asked with sympathy in her voice.

"No. He has nothing to with this. Nothing at all." came the surprising answer.

"It isn't…"

"Nicolas? No. This is none of his concern either." She replied, as a blush started to creep up her cheeks. "No, this pregnancy has nothing to do with either of the sons of Laura Spencer…"

"Oh, okay…well then, as you know…" Kelly started to tell Elizabeth what she would need to know about this pregnancy, as Elizabeth let her mind wander back to the night in November when she knew this baby was conceived.

_November 2009_

_Elizabeth shook off the rain that clung to her umbrella as she almost ran up the stairs to her studio. She hadn't been there in months, finding the memories too hard to face…but tonight she needed a place to hide. Hide from Lucky, from Nic, from him. From the sight of him and the whore that graced his bed, from the pain that threatened to overtake her._

_She fumbled with her keys, finally finding the one that would unlock the massive steel door…that stupid steel door, just another reminder of him. She wiggled the key in the keyhole, hearing it click as it turned, letting her into the studio._

_She walked into the small, cold space flipping the small wall light on as she did._

"_Elizabeth?" a rough voice came from a still dark corner of the room._

_Anger surged through her as her eyes adjusted to see the familiar shape of the man who, despite everything, still haunted her dreams._

"_What in the hell are you doing here, Jason? Isn't it to dangerous? Isn't your WHORE waiting impatiently for you?" Elizabeth growled out, her anger surprising both of them._

"_Why are you here? Don't you have a wedding to plan with your 'hero'? Don't you have your own whore waiting for you?" Jason snapped back, bitterness apparent in his voice._

_Elizabeth's dark blue eyes narrowed, and her hand reared back to slap him across the face. She watched in satisfaction as his head snapped back and as a red handprint appeared on his cheek._

"_Violence, Elizabeth? I see Cassidine has been influencing you, not for the positive, it appears." He sneered, his hand reaching to grab her wrist as she went to slap him a second time. "No, you don't get a second shot."_

"_Let go of me, Jason…I swear to God, let me go now, or…"_

"_Or what? Or what, Elizabeth?" he said, tightening his grip on her small wrist and pulling her closer. Elizabeth's breath caught at the first contact in months, the last time Jason had touched her was to comfort her. Parents worrying over their young son. A moment that was over much too soon for both of them._

"_I don't know anymore, Jason…I saw you here, in 'our' place, after everything we've said and done this past year, and damnit, Jason…I'm angry at you! I want to make you bleed for all the times I've cried over you this year, and I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go…how did we come to this?", she asked with tears in her voice._

"_I don't know, I really don't know…" Jason replied, as his other hand reached up to wipe the tear that had spilled over. "I miss you. I miss us." _

_Elizabeth closed her eyes at his words, she couldn't respond to them, she didn't have the words. Sighing, she opened her eyes and reached up with the hand that wasn't trapped by his and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer. "I miss you too." she whispered, touching her lips to his, a kiss that started out whisper-soft then quickly got out of control as months of anger and pain came to the surface._

"Elizabeth?" Kelly's voice interrupted her thoughts, "do you have any questions, sweetie?"

"No, I'm good." She laughed at the concerned look on Kelly's face, "no…I really am. For the first time in a long time, I know what I need to do. Don't worry, it's going to all work out. I'll make a follow-up on my way out, see you tomorrow." She finished as she stood up and walked to the door, a smile on her face.

She quickly made her next appointment, and walked down the halls of General Hospital to the elevator. As she walked to her car in the parking garage, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Jason…safe house. Now." She said, leaving a message as she got into her car. Her smile widened as she laid her hand on her still flat stomach.

"See, baby? Mommy will make it alright. For all of us." And as she drove off to the safe house to meet her love, she knew…everything would be alright, for all of them.


End file.
